


【IBSM/SMIB】情話

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [4]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 3





	【IBSM/SMIB】情話

伊吹從背後擁抱志摩時，習慣將頭靠在他的右邊肩膀上，並說些教人臉紅心跳的肉麻話。

雖然總會故作不耐地將他推開，但志摩其實並不討厭這樣。

「吶ー、志摩ちゃん，晚餐要吃什麼？」

大型犬又從後面黏了上來，像隻巨大布偶一樣掛在志摩身上。

「沒想法。你想吃什麼？」

「嗯ー，不然吃志摩ちゃん好了。」

「我想起來了，前幾天好像看到一篇報導，說要講情話的話對左邊耳朵說比較有效果的樣子。」

已經很習慣伊吹時不時說這種話的志摩，手邊繕打文件的動作半點沒有慢下。

「是嗎？」

志摩感覺到右肩上的重量歪了歪，但仍然沒有移動。

「可是我說的不是情話，都是真心話欸。」

「……」

「志摩ちゃん？你的耳朵好紅喔ーー」

「吵死了、閉嘴啦笨蛋！」


End file.
